Teen Titans: Master of Shadows
by Strider-Silver
Summary: Mysterious murders, spark between Robin and Starfire. Cyborg missing.
1. Dark as a Shadow, Quick as a Ghost

A ray of light fell through a crack in the blinds. A man let his finger loose and the sliver of light disappeared. "I'm tired of waiting!" Came a voice.

"Patience. He will be here soon enough." A voice answered

"You seem so sure…how do you-" the voice fell silent.

"Jones?" only silence answered him. "Jones?" the man by the window turned around to find the room vacant. "Where are you?" he started walking around the desk to see two feet sticking out from the edge of the desk. "Oh my God…How?" a dark liquid began to stain the floor. A harsh, dark whisper met the man's ears, chilling his bones.

"Dark as a shadow, quick as a ghost…" The man whirled around but saw nothing, he glanced over his shoulder to find a dark figure standing in front of him and he jumped backwards, almost falling on the floor.

"Nightblade!" he exclaimed. "How did you-"

"I prefer the name _Ace_ Nightblade, and I just told you how I entered." The dark whispered replied."

"But…you…"

"Surprised?" and his hand reached to his side to clutch the handle of a sheathed sword. As Ace Nightblade did so, the other man reached into his jacket to pull out a small revolver.

"Not as surprised as you would expect…" and as he said it, he quickly raised the gun, pointing directly at Ace Nightblade's chest. Nightlbade chuckled with a cold laughter, taunting the silence.

"Your plan was to shoot me?" he jeered. "I expected better…" there was a gunshot, followed by a second. Ace Nightblade hardly seemed to move, but the bullets hit the wall behind him. The door exploded open and two men entered bearing automatic weapons.

"Gunfire! We need backup now; target has entered the building, get three squads up here now!" One of the weapon bearing men said. He signaled to the other, and they opened fire. The bullets ripped through the window, shattering it, and tore up the lamp on the desk. After a few seconds of firing, the men stopped. "Where did he go!?" one of them yelled, noticing that their target had disappeared.

"Behind you…" but as the man turned, a blade came across his throat, slicing it open and spilling blood across the floor. At a surprising fast speed, Nightblade moved forwards, arching his katana in front of him. The other guard fell to the ground, cut cleanly in two, staining the wood floor with blood.

"No…no…" the man raised his revolver again.

"By the time the squads get here, I will have already left for them to find you and your two guards dead." Said the dark figure, sheathing his sword and stepping forwards. His hand lowered to his thigh and came up holding a thin, cruel looking knife.

"God help me…"muttered the man…


	2. Night in Titans Tower

Footsteps echoed throughout a long, dark, empty hall. A door in the hallway slid open. "Robin? What are you doing up this late?" said a young, red haired teenager.

"It's nothing, go back to bed Starfire…"

"Robin, is something the matter? You should be resting…"

"I can't sleep Starfire…I'm just going to get some milk and go back to my room…"

"Then I shall accompany you. It is dark, and on my planet, there are creatures we call Zu'brehm bats…they attacked you when you are alone in the dark…" insisted Starfire.

"Alright, fine…but why aren't you asleep?" questioned Robin.

"I…I could not sleep as well…" she said glancing at her feet.

"Yeah…kinda tough isn't it…" he murmured, placing his hand on her shoulder. They turned down the hall and headed to the kitchen.

When they entered, the lights flickered on. Robin opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk, placing it on the counter. The glowing white slits in his mask narrowed as he stared at the carton. "Do you think he's okay Star?"

"Of course he is! nothing could happen to Cyborg!"

"But…we haven't hear from him for over two weeks…This is my fault…" he muttered. Starfire walked over next to him. She put an arm around him and whispered into his ear.

"Robin, it is not your fault…He will come back, don't worry…He just needs time…"

"He hasn't contacted you or Beastboy though. That worries me. I thought he would at least call one of you…I' afraid he got hurt or something…" he said turning to Starfire. She was only a few inches from him. He could not help but to become entranced by her beautiful face.

"It is going to turn out fine Robin, I am sure of it. There is good news though, Slade has not been around for several months!" she exclaimed.

"You're always so cheerful and optimistic." He seemed to be closer to her. "How do you do it?"

"Because I am with my friends! They care about me, and I care about them!" she said. Their faces grew closer together. They both moved in, but mere centimeters before their lips touched, the Titan's alarm sounded, red lights flashing around the base. They bulled apart, blushing slightly. The other two Titans entered the room. Beastboy still with his covers over his head.

"Whoever decided to wake me up at this ungodly hour is going to die…" Raven said slowly. Robin opened his communicator, looking at the map.

"Its police HQ…we have to get down there, right away!"


	3. Vision

"Damn it…GOD DAMN IT!" Robin shouted, punching the wall. Starfire and Beastboy backed up. Only Raven did not move. "How does he do it!?"

"Wall morphing" said Raven in her toneless voice. "I do it all the time."

"Then explain how he goes without leaving a trace! There are four men lying dead at our feet! One of them is cut in half! The other has a slit in his throat, and the other has a stab wound directly through his heart! How does he do that without leaving any trace!? He can't have used the same weapon, because the police tested the blood, there is no trace of any of the victims blood on the others. If he used the same weapon, then there would be at least some trace!"

"Maybe he just uses different knives…" said Beastboy.

"Robin, we understand you are getting frustrated with this, but we are getting closer to him…" Starfire said gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. Robin paced the room, staring at the dead bodies and the bloodstained, wood floor.

"Getting closer to him!? We don't know what he looks like, what exactly he kills them with, or even his name! HOW ARE WE CLOSER TO GETTING HIM!?" He roared angrily.

"Robin, take it easy man, y'know we're gunna get him…" Beastboy attempted to ease his friend. Robin turned to him.

"How many more people are going to die while we chase after him!? All we know is that his symbol is a spade, because he leaves one somehow at every crime scene! In this one, it's etched into a man's chest! How many people have to die Beastboy, HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE!? This man is a ghost!"

"Maybe Rave could do some of her mumbo jumbo then. She kinda has somethin' in common with him."

"In case you didn't notice, I'm not a homicidal maniac…" she murmured. "But I might-"she stopped short; her eyes began to glow white.

_Flash_

_A figure emerged from the shadows, rather undefined and hazy, but there was a distinguishable orange spade upon his chest_

_Flash_

_A katana slashed across a man's throat_

_Flash_

_A man with a half orange, half black face_

_Flash_

_A large black man, wires and robotic pieces falling out from his body_

_Flash_

"Raven?" the voice seemed rather distant. "Rave, you okay?" She shook her head

"Raven, friend, are you okay? You seemed strange, your eyes were white! And you were clutching your head, kneeling on the ground!" said Starfire, standing next to her, looking nervous. Raven stood up.

"I…had a vision…" she said slowly.

"What was it?" Robin asked, walking over to her.

"I…I think I saw him…and Slade…and…Cyborg dying…"

**Hey guys, its Strider here! Hope you enjoyed the first 3 chapters. I try to write more everyday. Let me know what you think of the story so far! No flame please!**


End file.
